


Psycho Killer

by allheadybooks



Series: Vids [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks
Summary: One or more of these people is a psycho killer.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Vids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Psycho Killer

I had the idea for this vid over a year ago, but I had to learn how to vid first. It's finally done. 


End file.
